Reflecting
by Ysidro
Summary: DH Spoilers! When the Mirror of Erised is to be delivered, Albus finds an intruder and gets their help moving it. Now a two-shot, if that exists.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Carmilla is from a short story with the same name. Snape is from the Harry Potter books.

A/N: Short fluff, that's it. I was planning on making Carmilla and Snape a couple for a long time now. Their relationship has been going on for many years at this point, hense their interest in looking at the Mirror. I always wanted to know what other people would see in there.

333333

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carmilla asked, looking Snape in the eyes. "We can leave; the door's just over there."

"No," was his simple reply, removing the sheet off of the Mirror of Erised. "Dumbledore will be removing this in an hour; it seems suitable for us to take one look in it."

"Promise me something then," Carmilla whispered in his ear, holding his hand before they gazed into it. "Promise that no matter what you see in there, whether it's Lily Evans or the Queen Mum, you tell me."

"On my honor."

Then, vampire and wizard looked into the mirror.

333333

"You go first," was Carmilla's first words after what seemed like hours. "You were the one who said we should come."

"Ladies first," was Snape's reply, cocking a smile at Milla. "I insist."

"Well it wasn't the Queen Mum if you must ask," Milla said good-naturedly, throwing the sheet over the guilded frame. "I saw us."

"You mean…"

"I saw us, you and me, in the mirror. I saw my reflection in the mirror Sev! Do you have any idea what this means? For a moment, you and I…we were both mortal. We were both together. It was beautiful."

"I saw something that was similar, in its own right," Severus responded, his head bowed in shame. "It wasn't Lily either."

"Don't tell me it was the Queen Mum!"

"I saw absolutely nothing."

"You mean…"

"I was like you…the Undead," Snape's smile was bitter-sweet as he looked up. "Ironic isn't it? The students always said I looked like a bat."

"Well, at least we know something," Carmilla said as they left hand in hand. "Either way, we both want to be together."

"I would have it no other way."

End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Was a one-shot, but I had to add this.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the room bearing the Mirror of Erised in a flurry of purple robes. His pointy hat sat merrily atop his head at a jaunty angle, reflecting his euphoria that Griffindor had won the House Cup. Now, there was only one thing left to do; re-locate the mirror. This seemed a rather tedious and bland undertaking until Dumbledore noticed something odd about the room.

Albus was not alone.

A beautiful woman was staring in the Mirror of Erised as Albus Dumbledore strode behind her. She was wearing a blood-red short dress with a crimson collar and black fishnet stockings. Short red boots completed the look, along with long black hair and pale skin. Albus also noticed that she cast no reflection.

"Carmilla," Albus said as he smiled broadly. "How nice to see you again."

"Ha ha," Carmilla spat as she continued to look in the mirror. She was scrutinizing herself as a fashion model. "Nice pun Albus."

"Enjoying being mortal for a few minutes?" Albus asked, seeing Grindlewald in the mirror's depths as well. He stroked the mirror lovingly for a moment as Carmilla continued to do her hair. "I'm assuming that's your heart's desire."

"It's one of the only ways Severus and I can be together," Carmilla said, shrugging. "I can't very well turn him. That would be stupid; it would go against everything I believe in."

"Plus, you can see your reflection," Albus pointed out as Carmilla licked her finger, revealing fangs and flattening a stray hair. "It must be odd not seeing yourself since you were turned."

"I can't believe I went out in public like this," Carmilla replied, sighing. "Can't do much about it now though; you're here to take it away."

"I suppose I could use a little assistance," Albus said, his eyes gleaming. "Vampires are known for their strength."

"Too true," Carmilla replied, lifting the huge mirror as if it was a paper-weight. "Lead the way boss."

Carmilla listened to Albus' instructions, following them like a robot. She had been mortal for a moment, even if it was only an illusion. She had been so happy…could have been with Severus without torment. They could have been together dammit!

At the last thought, Carmilla realized she had lightly hit a pole of some sort. Albus assured her everything was alright and to continue on. His directions came the same way as before; there was not a single once of irritation in them.

Finally, Carmilla set the mirror down in an unfamiliar room. A short stocky wizard with puce robes awaited the mirror, his hands on a wooden spoon. She assumed this was a Portkey and the wizard was here as a deliveryman. She handed it to him without a smile and he vanished in a flash of light.

"Thank you for your help," Albus smiled as he turned to Carmilla. "I don't think Hagrid could have done a better job."

"I will take that as a compliment," Carmilla smiled. "Thank you for allowing Severus and I to reveal our true intentions."

"Anytime," Albus Dumbledore said.

Albus shook her hand good-naturedly. She felt the old man press something into the palm of her hand; something sharp and flat. She looked in amazement as he released her hand. A shard of the Mirror of Erised was in it; her reflection staring back at her.

"To remind you of your true intentions," was all Albus said before he left the room.

***************************

"What are you doing Milla?"

"My make-up."

"Milla, you're looking in a compact. Isn't that rather pointless?"

"It's a special compact."

"And I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

"If you keep insulting my new compact, you'll be the No-Blood Prince."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Which would you prefer?"

END


End file.
